The pilot(The spongeons)
Creator:cosmobo Crew:cosmobo Air date:8,12,14 Season:1 Episode:1 Series:The spongeons TRANSCRIPT mayor Quimby at town hall big crowd is in front of mayor Quimby Mayor Quimby:today we will uh be celebrating uh 367 years of Springfield... quimbys guard comes up guard whispers into Mayor quimbys ear Mayor Quimby:oh I uh see I got that uh wrong I mean 377 years uh silly me...now uh who's that guy who's coming up? frink comes up Professor frink:it be the one and only professor frink... Mayor Quimby:and what will you uh be showing us? Professor frink:I will be today showing you this glavin machine here! frink takes a cloth off a machine* Mayor Quimby:wow how come I didn't uh see that there? Professor frink:probably you haven't took in the crowd and surroundings yet...now if just click this here do hicky and then click this other do hickey the machine will hopefully show us into the past so we can have a speech with jebidiah Springfield himself Mayor Quimby:that's very uh interesting now what should we uh do? Professor frink:I think we shall just wait for the machine to kick in... [shows SpongeBob and Patrick in Sandy s tree lab Sandy:so SpongeBob y'all got that jellyfish jam what I need for my machine to start working? SpongeBob:yeah I left it...uh oh... the jam all over the controls of Sandy s machine Patrick:oh yeah I forgot is that thing important?I knocked the jelly... SpongeBob:Sandy is this thing important? Sandy turn round Sandy:oh no!who all did this?! SpongeBob:uh... Patrick:I didn't Sandy:Patrick!you just destroyed one of my machines!it took me ages to build this!and now it's gone!oh no!wait Ive all got a plan flicks a switch in the tree SpongeBob:uh... Sandy:quick get in! SpongeBob:what? wall goes aside showing a lift SpongeBob:wow!a lift! Sandy:yeah now y'all get in! SpongeBob:ok... all get in the lift Sandy:ok ready? Patrick:where's the seat belt? Sandy:Patrick this is a lift...now here we go! pushes a button lift goes down into a under ground laboratory Sandy:well here we all are... all get out SpongeBob:wow you never told us about this! Sandy:it's top secret I wouldn't tell anyone...not even you... SpongeBob:oh... Sandy walk over to a big room Sandy:well this is all it... SpongeBob:wow what is it? Sandy:my time machine... SpongeBob:time machine?!woah! Sandy:also top secret... SpongeBob:oh ok... get in the time machine room Sandy:now I can stop Patrick from knocking the jelly over SpongeBob:good idea! mayor Quimby sleeping in Springfield at town hall Professor frink:just any second the machine will kick in...maybe now? light comes up on the top of the machine Professor frink:yes it's a giant glavin success!mayor! mayor Quimby wake up Mayor Quimby:huh wait what?!honey is that uh you? Professor frink:the machine has glavin havin lavin kicked in! Mayor Quimby:oh now can we uh go inside? Professor frink:no not all glavin yet...it's still glavin dangerous we'll have to put these suits on if something goes wrong... frink gives Quimby a yellow suit both put yellow suits on Mayor Quimby:and we can uh now go in? Professor frink:of course... professor frink get into the time machine Professor frink:but first Im going to the future! Mayor Quimby:wait uh what? Professor frink:to see what the glavin lottery ticket is going to be tomorrow! time machine door closes Mayor Quimby:but wait you can't uh just leave me here with all these uh people! Professor frink:see ya all in my glavin giant Malibu mansion! sky goes dark Mayor Quimby:uh we can uh take this inside... hits the ground starts screaming Mayor Quimby:why uh all get back to your cars safely and have a good day! runs off professor frink in the time machine Professor frink:but but you need to flick the glavin switch on the side of the machine!oh no! the thunder hit the time machine Professor frink:gulp...anyone can you glavin save me?! everyone in downtown Bikini Bottom running into their houses Everyone:AHHHH GET IN DOORS!!!! mr Krabs walk out of the barg.N.mart mr Krabs walking through the town Mr Krabs:you did me good 6 year old voucher for groceries!Laughs the thunder hit the road Mr Krabs:ahhh!!!!woah!what the barnacles?! Krabs drops the groceries Mr Krabs:no!me groceries! Sheila drive past in her boat with pearl in the back Pearl:tonight has been so coral... Sheila:I know pearl it's been so coral!now this un-coral weather has come we're gonna have to go inside...hey look pearl is that your old crusty dad?!at mr Krabs Mr krab:hi sweety!have ya had a good time tonight? Pearl:head in shamebe quiet dad your so un-coral like the weather at the moment... Mr Krabs:aw...come on pearl help your daddy with his groceries... Pearl:I hate you dad... gets out of the boat and picks up the wet grocery bag Pearl:is this that 6 year old ticket you got last year for free food for a day? Mr Krabs:yup I use it every time! drives off Sheila:bye pearl!see ya tomorrow in class! thunder hit mr Krabs and pearl Mr Krabs:ahhhhh!!! Krabs and Pearl disappear Squidward lying down on a deck chair on top of his tiki head roof Squidward:oh fish paste!I blame this on SpongeBob! Squidward get up and try to open the ladders back into his house Squidward:oh silly me I need a key... Squidward look at the table Squidward:where's my keys?!wait a minute...I must of thrown them at SpongeBob so he would go away!oh no! hits Squidward Squidward:ahhhhh!!!! disappears Mrs. Puff in a boat with billy at boating school Mrs Puff:now billy just one question...how do you start a car? Billy:uh with a uh?press the start button? Mrs Puff:sighsyes the start button... Billy:yay I got it right! thunder hit a boat behind them car blows up Billy:ahhhh!!!!run!!! runs off Mrs Puff:finally now I can go home and... hits Mrs. Puff and Mrs. Puff disappears Plankton in the chum bucket looking through his cameras Plankton:now I have placed cameras all over I can see everything!and by the look of it no one is guarding the Krusty Krab! Plankton run out of the chum bucket Plankton:Krabby Patty formula here I come! the thunder hit Plankton Plankton:OH FISH PASTE!!! disappears professor frink still stuck in the time machine at Springfield town square Professor frink:CAN ANYONE PLEASE LET ME OUT OF THIS GLAVIN HAVIN LAVIN MAVIN PLACE!? homer putting duff off the buffet table down his pants Marge:homer are you really putting duff down your pants? Homer:hey it makes my bumb cold and I have to save it! Marge:homer it's not safe! Homer:what do you know Marge!? the thunder hit the buffet table the duff spills Homer:no!!!my precious! Marge:homer! Marge pull homer away into the car Marge get into the car and drive off professor frink in the time machine Professor frink:I'll never get glavin out of here... SpongeBob Sandy and Patrick appear in the machine and smash out of the window SpongeBob:woah! Professor frink:glavin havin your from a different dimension!are you monsters or something? Sandy:wow you all look different... Professor frink:yeah you to with the tail and the done and the buck teeth and the square pants... Sandy:say do you know how all to get back to Bikini Bottom? Professor frink:Bikini Bottom glavin havin what are you speaking about?!we have a shop full of em... Patrick:quick we need to go... Professor frink:but I don't think you would like to see what's in there! Patrick come back Patrick:that's not Bikini Bottom at all!!! Professor frink:well glavin havin this has happened before with the future colliding with us!follow me... Sandy:ok?SpongeBob Patrick y'all follow this man! professor frink in his laboratory Professor frink:glavin havin it looks like the storm has caused something big because we were both using the glavin time machine at the same time! Sandy:that all makes sense... Professor frink:so instead of bringing us back in time it's like a portal! Sandy:that all makes sense to... SpongeBob:so what should we do? Professor frink:well the giant over sized squirrel can stay here and help...or you have to find a place to stay SpongeBob:like where? Professor frink:a foster home?maybe?I don't glavin know just go along now... Squidward fall through moes roof is polishing his shotgun Moe:yeah you like that don't you?now let's get ready for the big footy raid tonight...I'll raise the prices as fast as I can! Squidward land on moe Moe:ow! shot gun goes off and smashes a window Moe:no!my window! Squidward:uh maybe I could explain Moe:oh no no no!you can't explain...woah sees Squidward Squidward:what?what is it!? Moe:well your uglier than me...is it possible!? Squidward:what?! Moe:uh for that window and the damage your gonna have to work here for a while... Squidward:what!?I need to get home! Moe:what? Squidward:I live in another dimension... Moe:oh...that explains the nose...well how about just for tonight? Squidward:ok ok!Ill work Moe:great... mr Krabs smash through the roof of krusty burger Mr Krabs:ah! Krabs falls in the fryer of the kitchen Mr Krabs:ahhhhh!!!!this is a death trap! squeaky voiced teen come at the back Squeaky voiced teen:wow that's when big crab to eat...I hope they have enough room for it... mr Krabs jump out Squeaky voiced teen:woah!oh no...my boss is going to fire me when he finds out I've been feeding customers food of the floor... Mr Krabs:I'm no meal!now where am I?! Squeaky voiced teen:in krusty burger sir... Mr Krabs:krusty burger eh?!sounds like a rip off on the Krusty Krab... Squeaky voiced teen:what's a Krusty Krab sir? Mr Krabs:it's me restaurant home of the Krabby Patty Squeaky voiced teen:well I've never heard of it...but if you'd like to speak to the boss I can surely tell him... Mr Krabs:I'll go to speak to him myself Squeaky voiced teen:sorry sir but that's against the rules...only staff can see krusty... Mr Krabs:krusty?!grr!!!only staff to!? Squeaky voiced teen:yes sir only staff can see him...mr Krabs walking up to squeaky voiced teen shaking his fistssir what are you doing?sir?sir!?sir!?!? krusty smoking in his office Krusty:ah what a life... Krabs knocks on the door with squeaky voiced teens clothes on Krusty:what do you want!?no autographs!the monkey can give ya them! mr Krabs walk in Mr Krabs:YOU COPIED MY RESTAURANT!!! Krusty:what the hell are you talking about? Mr Krabs:YOU KNOW THE KRUSTY KRAB!!! Krusty:the Krusty Krab?is that some cheap sea food place down town or something? Mr Krabs:YA KNOW THE KRABBY PATTY!? Krusty:I don't calm down ya maniac!now what's a Krabby Patty some kind of crab meat put in a bun? Mr Krabs:no!anyway I would like to buy this place! Krusty:what?!thats impossible...how much money do you have?! Mr Krabs:well um... mr Krabs looking in his pants Mr Krabs:oh wait I can feel something... Krusty:0_o what are you doing? Mr Krabs:just wait! mr Krabs get out a sack of money Krusty:ha!that can't buy this place at all!nice try krab! mr Krabs get out 10 other sacks Krusty:woah!wow...uh...ok take it! Mr Krabs:yes! mr Krabs run out singing Springfield elementary skinner in his office with Edna there to Skinner:well I think it is silly celebrating...they should be giving us some respect who was in the war at least... Edna:oh come on skinner... Skinner:well uh what should we do tomorrow? Edna:how about we go in the janitors closet and get it on? Skinner:nah that'll never do... pearl smash through the roof Skinner:woah!young man what are you doing here!? Pearl:I'm a girl boys are gross!and where is this place it's totally not coral... Skinner:your in Springfield elementary girl...and we don't use slang here... Pearl:oh come on... Mrs. Puff fall into the car school patty and Selma smoking Selma:well well well... Patty:welcome to the job Mrs Puff:wait what? SpongeBob outside of the Simpsons house with Patrick SpongeBob:well this is the 2nd last house... Patrick:hopefully we get good luck... SpongeBob knock on the door SpongeBob:hello?!Im SpongeBob!please let us in... homer with duff cans all over homer with his underpants only on him Homer:Marge!can you answer the door!?someone wants to sell us something or patty and Selma are visiting!if they are visiting don't bother... Marge:homer I'm busy making the tea homer!you answer... Homer:ok ok... homer walk up to the door Homer:ok what are you selling? SpongeBob:we're not... Homer:so why the hell are you here? SpongeBob:we need your help... Homer:my help?!ha!my help!?ha! SpongeBob:Patrick I don't think we're gonna get a home here... Patrick:oh ok... SpongeBob crossing the simpson house off his list SpongeBob:ok now to the Flanders... Bart in the garage door way Bart:hey you weirdos! Patrick:SpongeBob he means us!lets listen... SpongeBob:yes? Bart:you can come in here...just don't tell homer the big guy ya did we're supposed to be fixing the dent in the car from when mum crashed into a apple tree... SpongeBob:oh ok... SpongeBob Patrick run into the garage SpongeBob:so who's were? Bart:well...Lisa!?where are you!? Bart pull Lisa out from the boot Lisa:Bart you trapped me in there! Bart:yeah yeah yeah...whatever look! Lisa:woah!bart who are them... SpongeBob:I'm SpongeBob square pants mam... Lisa:oh ok? Patrick:I'm uh...I forget Lisa:I don't think these are normal Bart... Bart:what do you mean? Lisa pull Bart into the boot Lisa:I think these people are from a different dimension! Bart:yeah so what's wrong with that? Lisa:this could be dangerous and change space and time as we know it! Bart:yeah yeah yeah whatever just role with it Lisa Lisa:ok but Im telling mum... Bart:ok then... Lisa get out of the boot SpongeBob:I think everything's gonna be just fine here... mr burns in his office Mr burns:Smithers look at them...all happy with the new arrival I hate it... Smithers:should I close the curtains then sir? Mr burns:yes it makes it darker Smithers:ok sir... Plankton smash through the window Plankton:what is this place? END